Kise's Bornday
by Kaoru Ishinomori
Summary: Judul sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan summary. Kaos rajutan sendiri sebagai hadiah untuk Kise dari sahabat-sahabatnya, Kiseki no Sedai. For Kise's birthday.


**KISE'S BORNDAY**

**Kise's Bornday (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai model, Kise Ryouta tentu saja sudah banyak mendapat baju-baju gratis. Kegiatannya sibuk, dikelilingi dengan aura fashion ke mana-mana. Setiap kali ia pergi ke studio foto untuk berfoto model, pasti ia selalu mendapat macam-macam barang yang diberikan dengan sukarela.

Terutama, sekali lagi, dengan baju-baju gratis. Yang fashionable, glamor, dan benar-benar gemilang.

.

.

.

Tetapi itu lah yang menjadi ide untuk memberinya hadiah ulangtahun.

.

.

.

"Kita akan memberinya baju," Akashi yang memulai.

Aomine mengerutkan kening. Ia sudah sering melihat Kise berganti-ganti baju, dari yang sudah jadi sampai 'setengah jadi'. "Baju? Dia punya banyak baju," Aomine bertopang dagu.

"Ini bukan baju biasa," Akashi sekilas tersenyum penuh kejahatan(?). "Tapi baju jahitan kita sendiri."

.

.

Semua berpandang-pandangan. Ha?

.

.

"Dia pasti luar biasa senang," kata Akashi, tetapi Aomine langsung menjerit tanda protes tidak terima.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak suka menjahit!" tukas Aomine keras-keras. Sejak kecil ia memang suka dicecoki banyak kain oleh Momoi dan mereka memang pernah menjahit bersama-sama karena di SD mereka ketika itu ada pelajaran prakarya, tetapi bukan berarti ia bisa menjahit!

"Ini hanya satu tahun sekali, Daiki," balas Akashi tidak sabaran. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menjahit, sehingga ia akan mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk ini. Meskipun ia tidak begitu suka Kise, lebih baik jika memberinya ke Nijimura.. ups. Tetapi yah, bagaimana pun Kise itu teman mereka.

"Memangnya kita semua bisa menjahit, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko mengangkat bahu. Dia juga tidak bisa menjahit. Maksudnya, memang ada laki-laki bisa menjahit? Mungkin laki-laki tertentu. "Momoi-san pintar menjahit, keahlian satu-satunya yang ia bisa. Kenapa tidak suruh dia saja?"

"Dia yang akan menyelesaikan tahap akhirnya," Akashi mencoba memaparkan. "Daiki bagian lengan kanan, Tetsuya lengan kiri. Kaos bagian depan dibagi dua, untuk Tetsuya dan Shintaro. Bagian belakang juga dibagi dua untuk aku dan Atsushi. Nanti Satsuki yang menyatukannya."

Semua bengong.

"Tidak tanggung kalau berantakan," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eh? Kukira karena jarimu sering kau gunakan untuk shooting dan main piano artinya kau pintar menjahit, Midorima," Aomine menyeletuk.

Midorima mendelik. "Tidak ada hubungannya, nanodayo," bantahnya. Memang itu bisa jadi alasan karena jari-jarinya sudah dilatih untuk terampil, tetapi tidak dalam urusan kerumahtanggaan.

Akashi menepukkan tangannya. "Diskusi selesai," katanya kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia memang yang mengumpulkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai (selain Kise) di rumahnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup mereka. "Ambil potongan kain di meja. Sekarang kalian pulang."

Awalnya semua enggan, tetapi akhirnya mereka mengambil satu persatu. Kemudian Akashi mengusir tamu-tamunya keluar. Begitu mereka berempat menghilang dengan potongan kain milik mereka, ia mendesah.

Yah? Semoga berjalan baik. Meskipun ia juga sudah mengira-ngira bagaimana keadaan mereka satu persatu dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

.

**[Kuroko]**

"... Kuroko, kau sedang apa?" terdengar suara kaptennya, ketika kaptennya itu mengumpulkan semua anggota Seirin untuk membahas ulang tahun Kiyoshi. Itu yang diinginkan Hyuuga, tetapi juniornya yang satu ini malah datang dengan anyaman di tangan.

Kuroko mengangkat kepala. "Hyuuga-senpai juga tahu kan. Aku sedang menganyam dan nanti ini akan kuberikan saat ulang tahun seseorang."

Telinga Hyuuga langsung berdiri. "Kuroko!? Ternyata kau peka juga kalau dua hari lagi ulang tahunnya Kiyoshi?" katanya dengan pandangan takjub.

Yang ditanya mengerutkan kening. Ulang tahun Kiyoshi? "Tidak tahu, Hyuuga-senpai. Ini untuk ulang tahunnya Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan nada polos, tidak mendengar suara Hyuuga yang kemudian brokoro karena sweatdrop.

.

.

Harus ada dalam catatan Kuroko bahwa dalam waktu dekat itu juga ulang tahun Kiyoshi.

.

.

Harus juga ada dalam catatan Hyuuga bahwa dalam waktu dekat itu juga ulang tahun Kise.

**[Kuroko selesai]**

.

.

.

**[Murasakibara]**

Himuro membuka pintu ruang olahraga, kemudian melihat Murasakibara sedang meringkuk di kursi bangku cadangan. Sedang menganyam.

Itu membuat Himuro pangling dan harus mengucek-ngucek matanya karena mengira ia salah lihat, tetapi akhirnya dipaksa dirinya juga untuk berdehem dan kemudian mengajak partnernya itu mengobrol dalam nada yang biasa. "Atsushi? Untuk apa kau dengan sulaman mu itu itu?" Himuro mendekat.

Murasakibara menoleh. "Ini untuk ulang tahun Kisechin... aduh."

"Eh, tanganmu tertusuk jarum? Biar kuobati.."

.

.

Di keadaan itu, dalam hati Murasakibara ia ingin menusukkan jarum itu ke tangannya lagi.

**[Murasakibara selesai]**

.

.

.

**[Aomine]**

Dengan langkah yang berdebum-debum, Momoi menyusul Aomine yang sedang seperti biasa di atap sekolah. Katanya mau rajin latihan, tetapi tetap saja teman kecilnya itu masih kerap kali membolos. Ia membuka pintu atap sekolah keras-keras. "Dai-chan! Ayo latihan.. eh?"

Bukan sosok Aomine yang tiduran lah yang dilihatnya, tetapi Aomine yang sedang menganyam.. atau merajut? Tetapi yang jelas bukan menganyam atau merajut yang membuat otak Momoi error. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa Aomine sedang melakukan itu. AOMINE? Dai-channya?! MERAJUT?!

"Dai... chan?"

Aomine terkejut ketika menyadari kehadiran Momoi. Mukanya langsung memerah, meskipun itu tidak begitu terlihat karena muka hitamnya sudah menutupi pemandangan.

"Gyaaah, Satsuki! Sudah kubilang jangan ke sini!" Aomine langsung menyembunyikan sulamannya, tetapi jelas saja Momoi sudah terlanjur melihat.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Momoi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dai-chan merajut?! Astaga, gadis kecilku sudah besar!"

"Diam, Satsuki!"

.

.

Muka Aomine merah total, meskipun ia berusaha keras menyembunyikannya. Dibatinnya kata-kata Akashi padanya saat ia mencoba memprotes. Ini hanya satu tahun sekali, Daiki, hanya satu tahun sekali..

**[Aomine selesai]**

.

.

.

**[Midorima]**

"Ohayou Sin-cha..."

"UWAA!"

"Eh?"

"..."

"...Sin-chan...?"

"A-AKU TAHU YANG MAU KAU KATAKAN, TAPI DIAMLAH..."

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" #$&^!* ^#!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DIAM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MATI SANA BAKAO!"

.

.

Tak ada penjelasan selain pembicaraan, tapi kalian bisa membayangkanlah apa yang sedang terjadi.

**[Midorima selesai]**

.

.

.

**[Akashi]**

Mayuzumi memasuki ruang OSIS tempat Akashi biasa menyendiri di sana. Agak tegang karena biasanya Akashi langsung menghujamnya dengan gunting karena ia tidak mau diganggu, tetapi apa boleh buat. Ia membuka pintu. "Akashi, ayo latihan.. eh?"

Akashi tidak mendengarnya. Ia sedang sangat berkonsentrasi pada hasil SULAMAN yang ada di tangannya. Rasanya sampai hawa konsentrasi itu lebih menyeramkan daripada Akashi saat memakai zone. Mayuzumi tidak berkutik selama beberapa detik. Aura api Akashi menyala-nyala, bahkan ada kilatan petir dalam mata Akashi saat ia sedang berkonsentrasi memasukkan benang ke dalam lubang jarum yang sangat kecil itu.

"Ada apa?" Seseorang menyusul masuk, bingung dengan keadaan Mayuzumi yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Sei-chan?" reaksinya sama dengan Mayuzumi, tetapi mulutnya langsung membulat dan menjerit. "Eh.. SEI-CHAN!?"

Akashi tersadar seketika mendengar panggilan itu, kemudian ia menoleh.

"Kalian?!" pekiknya OOC. Mukanya semerah rambutnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, sih?" Hayama dan Nebuya yang menyusul masuk dan mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi hanya membutuhkan waktu satu detik untuk terpaku, dan kemudian berbalik, dan kemudian terkapar di lantai. "AHAHAHAHA!"

Mibuchi sudah ikut terguling, bahkan Mayuzumi sampai memukul-mukul engsel pintu. "HUAHAHAHA!"

"YAAMPUN, SEI-CHAN MERAJUT!"

"POTRET! POTRET!"

"AHAHAHA!"

**CKRIS.**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"MATI."

"..."

.

.

Kenapa Akashi yang paling panjang, salahkan author.

**[Akashi selesai]**

.

.

.

**18 JUNI.**

Hari ini mereka semua kumpul di rumah Kise, dengan Momoi juga. Kise sekarang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan tim Kaijo entah di mana, jadi mereka sedang menunggu si pirang berisik itu pulang.

Momoi membentangkan kaos ini untuk membuat keadaan yang hening tidak makin hening. "Lumayan bagus," katanya sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya, kaos itu kelihatan keren sekali sih, meskipun memang berantakan.

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka, tepat pintu mereka bersarang.

"Aku pulang -ssu... eh?"

"Selamat ulang tahun Kise-kun!" Momoi berteriak, menebarkan konferti yang langsung membanjiri Kise yang terbengong-bengong.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kise-kun," Kuroko menganggukan kepala.

"Selamat ultah nanodayo," sambung Midorima datar. Ia ingin menambahkan kalimat tsunderenya, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu karena dunia juga sudah tahu bahwa ia tsundere, meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Met ultah Kise," Aomine mengucapkan dengan nada tidak rela. Ia bahkan mengatakannya sambil memalingkan muka. Mau bagaimana, sejak SMP ia belum pernah mengucapkan ulang tahun kepada Kise. Bahkan ia yang mengusulkan kepada Kise untuk melakukan hal-hal keonaran di ulang tahunnya.

"Met ultah Kisechin," Murasakibara mengatakannya sambil menguap.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ryota," Akashi melanjutkan. "Kami ada hadiah, tuh."

Kise terpaku. Masih mematung selama beberapa detik, memandangi teman-temannya satu persatu. Sampai kemudian derai tangis terdengar sampai ke penjuru dunia.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

"EEHH?"

"Oi, kenapa?!"

Kise menutup wajahnya, air mata sudah menyembur ke mana-mana. "Ha-habis ini pertama kalinya kalian mengucapkan ulang tahunku -ssu, selama di SMP kalian membully ku terus kalau aku ulang tahun. Makanya aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... apalagi bawa hadiah segala -ssu."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya, bingung bagaimana harus menyikapi Kise, meskipun dia masih dalam tahap IC. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Toh juga hadiah itu buatan kita sendiri dan hasilnya berantakan."

Momoi membentangkan kaosnya. Berantakan, benar-benar seperti potongan kain dekil yang disatukan. Lagipula jika dipikir, ukuran itu kebesaran untuk Kise.

Tapi karena kebesaran, dengan segera Kise menyambar dan memakainya, rangkap dengan seragam Kaijo di dalamnya. "Bagus sekali kaan? Pas untukku kaan?" katanya dengan wajah bahagia, membuat semua yang disitu berpikir apa yang Akashi katakan waktu itu.

Ternyata benar. Kise yang ini luar biasa senang.

"Pantas kok Kise-kun!"

"Pantas kok."

"Pantas~"

"Pantas nanodayo."

"Pantas."

"..."

"KENAPA KALIAN DATAR BEGITU -ssu?! Dan Aominecchi kenapa diam saja?!"

Muka Aomine langsung memerah. Memang hanya dia tadi yang tidak menjawab. Habis, mau bilang apa? Pantas karena dia bagus dengan kaos itu, atau pantas karena dia berpakaian? Oke, itu tidak perlu dijawab, tetapi demi ratusan majalah Mai-chan yang dibakar Akashi, tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya!

"Me-memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?!"

"Bilang aku pantas -ssu!"

"Bayar berapa?!"

"Kok gitu?!"

"Mulai deh, Kise-kun dan Dai-chan."

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, jangan bertengkar."

"Biarkan saja deh. Memang khasnya Daiki dan Ryouta. Ya, kan, Atsushi?"

"Ara, di sini ada makanan tidak ya~"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Atsushi."

"Eh?~"

"Cih. Kalau saja dekat dengan Gemini tidak menjadi keberuntunganku, pasti aku pulang sekarang nanodayo."

"AOMINECCHI, AKU PANTAS TIDAK?!"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS JAWAB ITU?!"

**TAMAT?**

* * *

**A/N: **Fic tidak jelas buat ulang tahun Kise. Kasihan dia biasanya jadi korban bullyan, sekali-kali nggak apa lah Kiseki no Sedai ngebuat sesuatu yang bakal dikenang si model itu(?) x3

**Mind to review? I know you're in there.. *ckris/?***


End file.
